Voice of the Tempest
| Image = 090VoiceOfTheTempest.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Matthew Mercer as the Dungeon Master. | ChapterNum = 7 | EpNum = 6 | GnSNum = C1E90 | Airdate = 2017-03-16 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 4:08:37 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-90/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-90-voice-of-the-tempest/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the sixth episode of the seventh chapter of Critical Role. Vox Machina searches for a means to seal away Opash's book and travels to Zephrah where Keyleth goes to embrace her destiny... Synopsis Announcements * Loot Crate is the sponsor for the evening. Sam displayed some pieces of fan art that he drew as part of a giveaway to promote Loot Crate. * Merch update! * There will be a live Talks Machina panel at WonderCon on April 1. * Taliesin will be returning to Wednesday Club next week after he missed last week. * Roundtable, a conversation between various storytellers, will be debuting on Alpha on March 19. * GM Tips, the last episode hosted by Matt, went up today; Satine Phoenix will be taking over next. * Satine also just appeared on the new episode of Signal Boost. * Talks Machina is live on Tuesdays at 7 PM Pacific. * The Critical Role Fan Club on Facebook hosted a limerick contest; Sam read off the winning limerick by Tamiko L. * The characters have all leveled to 17 now, except Tary, who's at 14. Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Vox Machina, having completed the toppling and destruction of the Chroma Conclave, have now gone towards tying up the loose ends at the end of this massive journey. That involved coming to the final stage of Keyleth's Aramenté to prove to her people of the Ashari that she is the proper next leader of the Zephrah Air Ashari. "party traveled far west across the Ozmit Sea after renting passage on a ship helmed by Captain Adella, and made their way to the island city of Vesrah where they encountered Uvenda, Heart of the Tides, leader of the Water Ashari, and—put upon the final trial—they were sent into the sub-ocean Area of Torrent where they were to retrieve lodestones in the constant threat of a kraken in the vicinity. "Unfortunately the kraken was triggered upon their attempt. A massive battle took place, one that claimed the life of Vax'ildan, and they barely escaped with a success. They managed to bring Vax's body back to the central temple at the top of Vesrah and—through bringing Pike's essence through a blessing from Sarenrae—complete a resurrection ritual that succeeded. Vax returns on his ever-dwindling borrowed time from the Raven Queen, it seems, thrusting himself into danger, but returned nonetheless. "After this, party got some pictures drawn by Doty as Pike intimidated Taryon into learning their names. Wonderful method. "They got passage on the ship back to Emon where they have made their way back to Greyskull Keep." Part I On their first night back in Emon, Vax'ildan is visited in his sleep by a vision of the Raven Queen. She tells him that she senses some villainy on the horizon, and that she will call his purpose soon. The party wake up to Laina cooking breakfast in Greyskull Keep. Shayne Tranter joins them, a former guard who has returned to pick up her duties after Thordak's defeat. She tells them that Kendrick has also returned, that Natibe hasn't been seen since he went to Wildemount, and that Cordell didn't survive the occupation. Keyleth decides to scry on Natibe, but gets nothing, meaning he is either dead or on another plane of existence. She asks Shayne to look for new hires. The party decide to make a pit stop in Vasselheim before they go to Zephrah for Keyleth's coronation. Since Vasselheim frowns on arcane magic, a few of them undertake to disguise the visibly arcane Doty. Percival creates a porcelain mask, Taryon pays Shayne to shave her head for a wig, and Vax covers the whole thing with rubbery, painted fabric. Thus prepared, they travel via druid to Vasselheim. The party split up: Vex'ahlia and Vax go to the Platinum Sanctuary; Keyleth and Percy go to research the Nine Hells; and Grog and Tary go to buy potions. Meeting with Highbearer Vord At the Platinum Sanctuary, the twins are greeted by Highbearer Vord. He offers to seal Opash's book in a vault beneath the city, but Vax, who doesn't entirely trust him, tells him they didn't actually bring it with them. He and Vex decide to go to the Raven Queen's temple instead, since the goddess of death certainly wants the book destroyed. As they go, Vax reveals a bruise-like mark in the center of his chest that appeared after his resurrection. Research at the Cobalt Vault Keyleth and Percy find their way to the Cobalt Vault, the best-known archive in the city. Percy offers to donate his Manual of Quickness of Action in return for access to the library's private collection. They are shown two books, one in Abyssal and one in Common. Percy browses the one in Common, learning about the power structures of the Nine Hells and the denizens there. In particular, he determines that the Iron City of Dis in the second hell may be a good starting point to find the rakshasa, Hotis. Potion Shopping Grog and Tary, along with the disguised Doty, go in search of a potion shop. A pair of guards start to follow them, so they leave Doty posted outside while they enter the shop. Tary instructs Doty to "let us know with some sort of sound" if the guards get close. They go inside, finding the shop to be run by one Cydric Gillsman, who recognizes Grog. He only agrees to do business once Grog has assured him Vex isn't around. Tary purchases a few healing potions and a Scroll of Fire Shield from Cyric. While the shopkeeper leaves to gift-wrap the potions, they hear a loud clang from outside; Doty has knocked out the two guards who were following them. Grog panics, socks the guards across the jaw, and tries to stage them so they look like they have been drinking heavily. The shopkeeper returns just as Tary is trying, and failing, to induce himself to vomit over the guards. Cyric, breaking down, begs them to leave and never come back. Break Part II Vex and Keyleth go dress shopping to prepare for Keyleth's coronation. Percy and Vax, meanwhile, bring Opash's book to the Raven's Crest temple, where they relinquish it to one of the Maidens of the Raven Queen. She promises to see that it finds its final seal. They all eventually meet up at a bar called the Siren's Succor. Grog and Tary recount their earlier exploits, Tary in tears because he thinks the two guards actually got killed. Grog hardly helps, insisting that he finished them off after Doty knocked them out. They do decide to remove Doty's disguise, hoping this will make him less recognizable. With that, they rent rooms for the night and go to bed. Zephrah In the morning, and in spite of Keyleth's nerves, they travel to the home of the Air Ashari in Zephrah. There they are greeted by Keyleth's father, Korrin. A ceremony is held, the whole village gathering to celebrate beneath a huge tree in the center of town. }} Korrin formally presents Keyleth with the Mantle of the Tempest, a cloak of red, green, and gold leaves that trails behind her. Vox Machina, along with the rest of Zephrah, raise a toast. With that, Keyleth takes up the leadership of the Air Ashari. }} Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot (mentioned only) * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New * Kusuo * Sora Returning Appeared * Taryon Darrington * Doty * Cydric Gillsman * Korrin * The Raven Queen * Shayne Tranter * Highbearer Vord * Laina Yor Mentioned * Cordell * Hotis * Natibe Kurios * Orcus * Scanlan Shorthalt * Uvenda * Vilya * Kendrick Yeates Inventory Quotations External Links * Episode transcript References Art: